


Whisper on the Breeze

by Ensignabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Coda, M/M, finale coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ensignabby/pseuds/Ensignabby
Summary: 15x20 Finale Coda. One-shot. Dean wasn’t certain why, of all the places he could be in this celestial realm, he was led to this solitary dock...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Whisper on the Breeze

Dean wasn’t certain why, of all the places he could be in this celestial realm, of all the reunions he could be currently enjoying, he was led to these quiet waters, this solitary dock. This overwhelming desire to sit...and wait... and be still.  
  
He sat there for a minute, or was it an eon (who could even tell now?) before he could sense the presence, knowing what it was. Expecting the weight of a hand laid on his shoulder, grieving when he realized it wouldn’t come like he knew before. Never like it was before again.  
  
And he choked on all the words that he had left unsaid. Even here, he couldn’t escape his regret...  
  
But the sob of his grief was caught up in a breeze, carried away, and replaced by the whisper now surrounding him, filling him, caressing him with a sigh of adoration so familiar... Tears of sorrow traded for tears of joy.  
  
His eyes opened to a splendor once incomprehensible to him, now revealed - the full spectrum of love in all his true form.  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
And for the first time since reaching heaven, Dean felt HOME.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Misha mentioned that there was a possible alternate ending where Jimmy Novak was there, but was no longer Castiel's vessel, and it led me to thinking how Castiel would appear in Heaven after Jack retrieved him. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
